


The Arrangement

by BrashIntellect



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Talia Hale, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrashIntellect/pseuds/BrashIntellect
Summary: “As you know, I have been speaking with your brother in an attempt to find a way to make things work between the packs.”Cora nodded.“To make that happen, we have come to an agreement. We will split the territory evenly and formally be allies, but in order to accomplish that, we came to the decision that you will be marrying his beta, Isaac.”[[Will the arrangement help ease tension between the packs or only make them worse?]]





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> [[This was a random idea that came to mind a few months ago. Now that I have an endgame in place, I decided to start writing and posting. When the time comes, I will be adding trigger warnings to the chapters. Leave some feedback, if you wish.]]

Derek stood at the front of the living room waiting for his betas to come and take their seats. As they each entered the room and took their seats, they took a look around at one another with confusion imprinted on their faces, curious to know why their Alpha called for a pack meeting with such urgency. Derek inhaled a deep breath, preparing for the negative feedback he knew he was going to receive.

“What’s going on?” Typical outspoken Stiles asked just as Derek’ lips parted to speak.

He glared at the beta as Alex nudged him in the ribs. The usual tactic she used to shut him up before he could piss off Derek any more than what he already did.

“I called this meeting because things are about to change.” He paused, “As you’re all aware of, it hasn’t been easy lately between our pack and my mother’s. Tension has been high for a while and there have been some close calls—”

“Close calls?” Stiles interrupted, “Your cousin threw me into a wall and tried to give me a face lift!”

Isaac rolled his eyes, “Stiles, will you shut the hell up and let him finish? The faster he finishes, the faster we can go back to the game.”

“All I’m saying is calling it ‘close calls’ is a bit irresponsible.”

“Oh my god, Stiles, just stop.” Alex demanded as she glared at her pack mate.

“Some of us have things to do and places to be. Unlike you, Stilinski. “ Jackson stated.

“What’s that, Jackson? A mani/pedi appointment? Shopping trip? That’s soooo important.”

A low growl began to form in Derek’s chest. He glared hard with his jaw clenched down and arms now tightly crossed over his chest. That was his way of holding back his frustration.  “Next time one of you interrupts me, I’m putting you through multiple fucking walls. This is too important; now everyone shut the fuck up.”

The entire room fell silent.

“Through careful discussion and compromise, my mother and I were able to come to an agreement…an arrangement… that will make us formal allies and split the Beacon Hills territory fifty-fifty.” Derek’s posture softened, as well as his glance, before he continued. “Isaac… you will be marrying Cora.”

Isaac’s eyed widened, as well as the rest of the pack, and some gasps even filled the room.  “You’re joking, right? This has to be a joke.”

“Does this seem like a joking matter to you?” Derek replied.

Isaac stood abruptly, “This is bullshit, I can’t get married! I’m going to college in the spring and I’m only eighteen.  I won’t have time for a wife! I don’t even want one!”

Derek knew that Isaac would protest, and he couldn’t blame him, which was why he remained calm. “Then you’ll have to make time. The arrangement has been made and that’s final.”

Without a second wasted, Isaac stormed off and left with the remaining pack members still sitting there in silence and shock. Derek looked to the others to see if anyone else had anything to say on the matter. When no one said anything, Derek continued. “Pack meeting is over. We will talk about this more later once Isaac cools off.”

“I don’t think he’s going to cool off for a while, Derek.” Alex softly explained of her best friend.

“I know.” He dropped his arms to his sides and started to leave the room, “When he comes back, no one bother him about it. That means you, Jackson.”

Jackson raised an eyebrow, “Why would I bother Lahey about it? It’s his problem, not mine.”

“He means don’t be you, an asshole.” Stiles clarified.

“Oh.”

Alex rolled her hazel eyes in annoyance and headed off to her room, immediately texting Isaac to see if he was okay.

 

**[[Talia Hale’s Pack House]]**

 

Music was blasting loudly as the girls fought one another in the overly spacious backyard. Cora pinned her cousin, Caitlyn, to the ground only to feel herself being kicked off and falling onto her back. When both girls swiftly got back up on their feet, they grinned at one another and prepared to charge.

The music was abruptly shut off and they looked over to see their Alpha, Talia, standing by the Bose speakers. Both girls stood silently, while breathing heavily, waiting to see what was needed of them.

“Cora, I need to have a word with you in the study.”

Caitlyn and Cora exchanged a glance before Cora headed off to follow her mother inside the large house. She followed her to the study and was asked to take a seat while Talia sat behind her desk. Cora sat in silence, but curiosity was heightened as to what her mother could possibly need to speak with her about. Usually things were out in the open, so this was not the norm.

“As you know, I have been speaking with your brother in an attempt to find a way to make things work between the packs.”

Cora nodded.

“To make that happen, we have come to an agreement. We will split the territory evenly and formally be allies, but in order to accomplish that, we came to the decision that you will be marrying his beta, Isaac.”

Cora’s mouth dropped open as her thoughts began to race. This was something she expected one day from her mother, but from Derek? That was the thing that shocked her the most. She quickly closed her mouth and swallowed down her frustration. Her gaze fell onto the desk for a moment, “And if I refuse?”

“You won’t.” Talia stated steadily, “After the wedding, you and Isaac will have the option to live here, or in Derek’s building. You will be giving Isaac the Hale name and when you have children you will have the option of purchasing your own home or continuing to stay wherever it is you’ll be living.”

Cora still hadn’t lifted her gaze as her anger continued to boil, “May I be excused?”

Talia could see her daughter was attempting not to lash out, and since there was nothing else that needed to be said, Cora was granted permission to leave.

She exited the study and stormed out of the house. When she made it outside, Caitlyn could see there was something wrong with her cousin. She made the attempt to approach her to ask what had happened, but Cora ignored her and began to run. Caitlyn was about to run after her when Talia called out, telling her to let her go. The youngest Hale ran and kept running until she stopped at the further end of the trail. In the heat of the moment, she pulled her phone from her pocket and texted her older brother.

 **[Cora:]** How could you make that arrangement with mom?

 **[Derek:]** I know you’re angry, Cor. I’m sorry.

 **[Derek:]** This was the only way to finally fix things between all of us.

Cora huffed out a breath as her anger began to raise more; her eyes began to sting. 

 **[Cora:]** I expected this from mom. Never did I expect this shit from you.

 **[Cora:]** Guess you’re a real alpha now. I’m sure moms proud.

 **[Derek:]** Cora, please understand. This was the only way. I tried everything to get you out of this, but that was out of the question.

 **[Cora:]** I understand loud and clear.

 **[Cora:]** And I hope you understand that I may have to respect you as an Alpha, but as my brother? We’re done. 

 **[Derek:]** When you’re ready, we can meet at the spot and talk about all of this. Just the two of us.

She began to text back, and then decided against it. Her phone was shoved back into her pocket when she realized the hot stream of tears falling down her face. After hastily wiping them away, she continued on her run in hopes that it would clear her thoughts.  

**Author's Note:**

> [[If you like my stuff, let me know. It helps me figure out what ships and fandoms to focus on.]]


End file.
